Idris Boarding School
by kmarie139
Summary: The Mortal Instruments characters are in high school and attend a boy-girl boarding school. AU & AH. Mostly Jace & Clary POV but a little of everyone.
1. Reunions and New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story they are in.**

**Enjoy! And always, R&R**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

"Clary!" my best friends Simon and Isabelle screamed from the Quad as they ran towards me.

"Hey, guys! I missed you so much!" I yelled back as they reached and nearly tackled me to the ground with the back breaking hug. I haven't seen them since last year's end of party. I spent my summer break touring France and taking art classes so I didn't get to see them all summer break. "How was your summer?"

"Great! You'll never believe what happened…" Izzy didn't need anything else, she just launched right into her play-by-play description of her summer.

Simon grabbed my bags and laughed as he followed behind Izzy and me as she dragged me back to the Quad where all the students met before getting their dorm assignments and the welcome back speech.

See, I went to a boarding school. Yup, _Idris School. _Very original name right? I love going here, though. I get to spend all day with my best friends, kinda like a never ending sleepover.

Izzy ended her story that I didn't pay any attention too (the best friend a girl can have, aren't I?) as we reached the Quad and Simon set my bags down beside theirs. Everyone greeted us in a mixed chorus of hellos.

With Izzy being absolutely gorgeous and a great volleyball player, Simon being the captain of the soccer team and me being commonly known as a great artist and the captain of the volleyball team, we were fairly popular. I caught flash of black hair as dark as Isabelle's and my eyes were covered.

"Guess who," a familiar voice said in my ear.

"Alec!" I yelled as I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me back before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Hey, babe, watch the hair it's blinding me," He pulled back and threw his arm over his eyes as if to block the sun from his eyes. I laughed and playfully shoved him as Simon greeted Alec and Isabelle hugged her brother.

A microphone turned on then and everyone groaned and covered their ears as it gave feedback. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Luke Garroway, our headmaster and my step-father, stepping up to the microphone.

"Welcome, juniors, to a brand new year at Idris School!" He paused as everyone cheered and clapped. "This is going to be a great year, full of opportunities and challenges for all. First I want to give a round of applause for the volleyball _and_ soccer team for winning the state championship last year." People began to clap as he continued.

"Especially to captains Simon Lewis and Clarissa Fray!" The cheering got louder in addition to whistling and a few "Go Clary!"s and "Yeah, Si!"s.

"I encourage you all to join in all the fun activities Idris has to offer and have a great year!" Everyone cheered again as Luke finished his speech and got down from the podium before running back up and adding, "By the way your dorm assignments are in the commons!" and rushing back down as everyone began to laugh and continue their conversations. Alec turned to me.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight, I haven't seen you in ages." He said as I smiled up at him.

It's been a month, drama queen." I said laughing.

"Yes, which is way too long for a man to be deprived of his girlfriend, especially when she is as beautiful as you." He said as he picked me up and twirled me around causing me to laugh and punch him lightly in the arm.

"Fine, fine, fine! What are we doing?" I asked but all I got in reply was a mischievous smile and a wink as he retreated to find his dorm assignment.

I laughed and followed Izzy as she led me to the board. She abruptly turned and smiled when she reached the listings and grabbed my shoulders, jumping up and down.

"Yay!" She yelled and I understood why she was so excited.

"We got it?!" I yelled back to be heard over the loud conversations in the commons.

"Yes!" She yelled back as I began to jump up and down with her. I wasn't too surprised though, seeing Luke is my step-father.

"Well then let us go find our room, my dearest." I said in my sophisticated accent as I linked my arm through her's and picked up my bag with the other.

"Yes , let us." She replied in the same accents before joining me in laughter as she snagged our room keys off the board beside our name.

~O0O~

**CPOV**

After getting all my things put away I made my way to the board to see where Alec was staying. I walked into the commons and saw Simon talking to Sebastian so I made my way to them instead.

"Hey Si, hey Seb," I called to them as I came over.

"There she is!" Said Sebastian, holding out "There". I laughed as he hugged me.

"Hey! Long time no see, hun?" He laughed. "Hey, I was coming to see where Alec's room was, any clue?"

I asked.

"Yeah, actually, he's staying with Golden Boy," He said the name with a laugh.

Simon rolled his eyes and answered the questioning look on my face. "Room 243," he said with a smile, pointing in the opposite direction I came from.

"Thanks!" I said quickly before heading in that direction. I walked down the boys' corridor and earned a few "Hey"s and wolf whistles, I blushed at those. I reached room 243 and knocked on the door. No answer.

I knocked again this time yelling, "Babe, open up!" The door opened as I reached to knock a third time, my hand freezing in midair as I looked over the boy in front of me, who as you can guess, was not Alec.

"Babe? Wow, I already have a pet name. And what shall I call you? Carrot top? Red? Mm, how 'bout little red, as in riding hood?" He smirked but I was still frozen in place as my hand fell limply to my side.

"You're not Alec?" Wow, really Clary.

"Not that I know of. Man, they really broke the ice with you; your level of knowledge is astounding." His smirk grew wider.

I snapped out of my state and frowned at him. For someone so gorgeous I guess I'm not surprised at all that he turned out to be such an ass. And when I say gorgeous I'm not exaggerating one bit, possibly even under exaggerating. His golden, amber eyes where mesmerizing and his smile would melt any girl it fell upon. His beautiful face was surrounded in blonde curls with one hanging beside his eye that I just yearned to reach over and move it aside.

"So you're golden boy, hun?" He smirked at his new "pet name" but I held up a hand before he could answer. "Do you know where Alec is?"

"Yes," he replied simply. I waited.

"Welllll…?" I prompted.

"Well, what?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. The guy was really starting to piss me off.

"When someone usually asks that question, they're not looking for a yes or no answer."

"Well you just asked me if I knew and I answered"

"WHERE IS ALEC!" I yelled. There was a shuffle behind me and someone wound their arms around my waist as Golden Boy looked over my shoulder with a weird expression on his face before he smirked. Maybe I imagined it.

"I see you two have met," Alec said, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Oh, yes. I think we're going to be the best of friends, red and I" He smirked and I glared at him.

"Red?" Alec asked as he turned me in his arms so I was standing beside him with his arm still around my waist.

"Yeah, we picked out pet names and everything!" He faked excitement and clapped his hands together.

Alec looked at me questioningly and I shook my head, still frowning.

"Who the hell is this? Somehow I don't thing "Golden Boy" is his real name," I asked, motioning to _him_.

Alec sighed. "This is Jace." The boy waved and smirked at my glare. "He's a friend of mine, I met him this summer while you were away."

"Great my boyfriend is best friends with the biggest ass on the planet." Alec laughed while Jace faked hurt.

"Me? An ass?" He said placing his and over his chest in fake shock. He smirked before turning and shutting the door, leaving me and Alec alone.

I turned toward him and smiled, kissing him. I pulled away as he tried to deepen it.

"Nun, un, un" I said, shaking my finger at him. "Not until you show me where we're going."

He smiled and stole a quick kiss before pulling me after him down the hall. I laughed and followed after him.

~O0O~

**JPOV**

The door clicked behind me as Alec left to go to the bathroom. I started unpacking my clothes when I heard a knock. I ignored it but after about 30 seconds they knocked again. Not very patient are they?

"Babe, open up!" I opened the door as the girl reached to knock a third time, her hand froze in midair and she looked me up and down, not speaking.

"Babe? Wow, I already have a pet name. And what shall I call you? Carrot top? Red? Mm, how 'bout little red, as in riding hood?" I smirked at the girl as she stood there, not speaking or moving until her hand fell to her side.

"You're not Alec?" Pretty and smart. My smirk grew wider. But she was pretty, beautiful even.

"Not that I know of. Man, they really broke the ice with you; your level of knowledge is astounding."

She frowned at me. "So you're golden boy, hun?" I smiled at the name and went to reply but she held up a hand before I could answer. "Do you know where Alec is?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Welllll…?" She said, looking very impatient.

"Well, what?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. Her frown deepened.

"When someone usually asks that question, they're not looking for a yes or no answer."

"Well you just asked me if I knew and I answered"

"WHERE IS ALEC!" She yelled as I tried to hold back the laughter. Then Alec walked up behind her and wound his arms around her waist and I realized who this beautiful, tempered, but fascinating girl was. _Clary_. I knew enough about her to know she was off limits.

"I see you two have met," Alec said, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, yes. I think we're going to be the best of friends, red and I" I smirked as I recovered to look up as her to see her glare directed at me.

"Red?" Alec asked as he turned her around.

"Yeah, we picked out pet names and everything!" I faked excitement and clapped my hands together.

Alec looked at her she shook her head, still frowning.

"Who the hell is this? Somehow I don't thing "Golden Boy" is his real name," She asked pointing at me.

Alec sighed. "This is Jace." I waved to her and smirked when I saw the glare on her face. "He's a friend of mine, I met him this summer while you were away."

"Great my boyfriend is best friends with the biggest ass on the planet." Alec laughed and I faked hurt and placed my hand over my chest in fake shock.

"Me? An ass?" I smirked before turning and shutting the door, slumping into it.

Oh, well. I got over it quickly. So what one girl was taken? There are tons of other beautiful girls at this campus just waiting to get laid. I smiled and went back over to my bag to finish unpacking.


	2. Kisses and A Spot

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2.**

**I have another Mortal Instrument story that is retelling City of Bones in Jace POV and I'll be posting a one-shot of Clary's and Sebastian's kiss in COG in Sebastian POV so check it out. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to always review.**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

Alec led me outside and over to the Quad. The Quad is a grass area full of picnic tables and garden boxes. If you haven't guessed yet it's also square. Some people eat lunch out here if it's warm and sunny but mostly the Quad is just a hang out area. Thinking we were going to stop at one of the picnic tables I slowed down.

Alec turned and shook his head with a grin plastered on his face. "Not yet."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, laughing as his grin widened and he shook his head again before pressing his finger to his lips.

I suppose I should be quiet but I'm curious. Student weren't allowed outside after 8:00 unless special permission was given. We should be in our dorms by 11:00 because it's a Sunday and classes are in session tomorrow.

I pulled my phone out of my pockets with my free hand and checked the time; it was 9:53.

"Alec, babe," I said, pulling him to a stop. "It's almost ten; I hope you're not planning on taking me to Canada because I really don't want to have to sneak in after curfew on day one. That's was the rest of the year's for."

He laughed, "Don't be so dramatic, we'll be inside before 10:55, I'll even be nice and give you five minutes." I laughed as he continued. "We'll be there in 30 seconds."

I looked around for a place we could possibly be stopping as he gently tugged my arm to get me to walk again. He turned a corner so that we couldn't even see the front of the school and stopped.

"Close your eyes," He whispered unnecessarily because we were way out of the schools hearing range. I decided not to argue this time and just closed my eyes.

His hand led me forward through a door and I heard it click shut behind me. The arm turned warm and I could water faintly slapping against something. _Where are we?_

"Alec, can I open my eyes now," I whined.

"Patience, my young Padawan," He quoted, "All in good time."

I laughed and thought about my nerdy best friend Simon.

He pulled me and I could feel the feeling underneath my feet change, going softer. He gently guided me into a sitting position and I could feel the warm blanket under my fingertips. I heard a quiet shuffle which I assumed was Alec sitting across from me.

"Open your eyes," His voice was closer and I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of me.

I gasped as his mouth attacked mine with a feeling desperation and urgency that was never there before. My and Alec's relationship was never one so intimate. Kiss here and there, quickly on the lips or cheek but we've never had a full out make out session. I didn't mind and he seemed not to care.

The way he kissed me now was like he was trying to block his mind, distract himself. Kissing Alec was great, don't get me wrong, but it was different then I imagined. I thought there were supposed to be sparks and the world was supposed to fall away as if it was only the two of you when you were kissing the person you loved. And I did love Alec, didn't I? I know I love him, but is it spark-flying, world-dropping love?

We broke apart, gasping for air and breathing hard. He smiled at me but he still looked so distracted.

I looked up to actually look at where we were and gasped. He smiled at me as my eyes widen and took in the sight around me. We were in the pool house. The school lights were faint and reflected beautifully off the glass as well as the moon. The water shined and moved slightly in the pool. I was still slightly dark but we could still see due to the reflecting light.

I looked at Alec again with awe still in my eyes and as his smile widened even further I reached over, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

I pulled back, "This is beautiful. How did you find this spot?"

He just smiled a beautiful, sweet smile and ghosted his lips over mine before whispering so quietly I had to lean in, "_our_ spot."

* * *

**IPOV (IZZY)**

_Ugh! What to do, what to do? _

I drummed my freshly manicure fingernails along my desk. Clary's still of one her date with Alec. God, they just need to sleep together and get it over with. They've been dating for over a year and they haven't done the deed yet. I mean, yeah, he's my brother and she's my best friend, but if they're going to do it, then they need to _do_ _it. _

I sighed dramatically and pushed away from my desk. I went down the hall towards the boys dorms in search of Alec, where he was she was.

Girls technically weren't allowed in the boys' wing and vice versa but no one paid attention to that and teachers never went past the commons.

I found Alec's dorm and knocked. There was no answer so I knocked again. I could hear groaning from inside and I figured Alec and Clary finally got it over with until I opened the door and realized Jace was rooming with Alec. Well that explained it. Alec met Jace this summer, apparently our parents were-are- really close.

In the little time I've known Jace I've learned three things about him:  
1) He's absolutely gorgeous  
2) He's an obnoxious, egotistical ass  
3) He has a huge reputation for being a player

All those were proved further correct as our eyes met. He was lying down on his bead making out with a blonde girl. She gasped and got off the bed, standing beside it with her hands behind her back looking at the floor.

Jace didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed, he just looked like this was completely normal and happened all the time, which it did. He folded his hands behind his head and met my eyes.

"Isabelle," he said, calmly greeting her.

I looked at the girl, "You, out." I said pointing behind me towards the door.

The girl quickly scampered out the door. I turned and closed the door behind her and flopped down on Alec's bed.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Jace asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "First day back and you already get a girl into your bed.

Jace laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't."

I glared at him and he laughed more.

"Seriously, why are you here?" He asked, seemingly curious.

"I came to see if Alec and Clary were here… they're not."

"Wow! Really?! I don't know check the closet and under the bed, they might still be here." He said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Right then the door opened to Alec's back to reveal him trying to open the door with one hand and groping Clary with the other. They were making out furiously and Jace and I just sat there with our mouths hanging open. Alec spun Clary around not breaking the kiss so she was facing us again.

Jace cleared his throat and Clary's eyes flew open, falling on Jace's relaxed figure and then my grinning face.

She shrieked and jumped out of Alec's hold. He too turned around and both of their faces were startlingly red with embarrassment.

"W-we were just… uh…," Clary started.

"Checking each other's mouths for cavities?" Jace cut her off. His face had his cocky grin on it but there was something in his eyes that caught me off guard, almost hostility or jealousy. I stared at him with a baffled look on my face and Alec followed my eyes.

He must have saw it, too because his expression turned confused and almost guilty.

I looked between them and Clary's oblivious expression. I shook my head, "This is insane!" I stormed out of their dorm and called over my shoulder for Clary to hurry up.

* * *

**JPOV**

She was good. Just what I was looking for, too. Someone to take my mind of that ill tempered redhead for the night. I tried to think of the girl's name I was kissing: Hailey? Hannah? Hell, what's it matter?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We both ignored it as the person knocked again. I groaned but kept kissing the girl.

The door banged open to reveal Isabelle, looking annoyed and disgusted.

The girl I was with gasped and got off the bed, standing beside it with her hands behind her back looking at the floor.

I folded my hands behind my head and looked at Isabelle again.

"Isabelle," I said, calmly greeting her.

She looked at the girl, "You, out." She said pointing behind her towards the door.

The girl quickly scampered out the door. Izzy turned and closed the door behind the girl and flopped down on Alec's bed.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically.

"First day back and you already get a girl into your bed.

Jace laughed, remembering what Sebastian told him about her, "I'm surprised you haven't."

She glared at me and I laughed more.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to see if Alec and Clary were here… they're not."

"Wow! Really?! I don't know check the closet and under the bed, they might still be here." He said sarcastically to hide the weird feeling he felt at her name.

Right then the door opened to Alec's back to reveal him trying to open the door with one hand and groping Clary with the other. They were making out furiously and I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I don't know what I was but seeing them together like that really made my blood boil.

_What the hell is wrong with you? She's just some girl. A girl who's dating your best friend. She's off limits, Jace._

Alec spun Clary around not breaking the kiss so she was facing us again.

I cleared my throat, not wanting to see anymore, and Clary's eyes flew open, meeting my eyes then looking at Izzy who was grinning like a cheshire cat on crack.

Clary shrieked and jumped out of Alec's hold. He too turned around and both of their faces were startlingly red with embarrassment. Clary's face was easily as red.

"W-we were just… uh…," Clary started.

"Checking each other's mouths for cavities?" I cut her off. I smirked, trying to hide the foreign emotions of jealousy. Out the corner of my eyes I could see Isabelle staring at me with a confused expression on her face. I didn't look at her though, not wanting to give an explanation. Alec looked from Izzy to me and his expression turned confused.

There was a brief silence that Izzy broke.

"This is insane!" She stormed out of their dorm and yelled over her shoulder for Clary to hurry up.

* * *

**JPOV**

Alec closed the door behind the girls and sat down on his bed before looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I countered, avoiding the question.

"I don't know, you just looked…," He trailed off.

"Well I'm going to bed," I flipped over on my side so I was facing away from him. I closed my eyes but instead of darkness I saw piercing green eyes and blindingly red hair surrounding a beautiful face.

_This is going to be a _Very_ long year._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories and please please review!**

**The more your review the more motivated I feel to get a chapter up so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**


	3. Problems and Complications

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

**p.s. Link for Clary's outfit is on my profile :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

I rolled over, trying to fall asleep but instead I was further tangled in the sheets. I sighed and rolled over one more so I was facing the window on my side.

_What am I going to do?_

I don't know what happened earlier but when Jace and Izzy caught me and Alec kissing I felt more than embarrassed. Almost guilty. I don't know, it was probably nothing. Just I didn't know Jace that well, yeah, that was it….

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to force sleep upon me.

I don't know how long I laid there trying to fall asleep but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Izzy.

"Wake up, Clary! We have to get ready, it's the first day!"

"Mmmm, which means we won't miss much if we skip," I replied in a sleepy, half-awake voice.

"No! We can't skip! We have to show off how good we look! That's the reason they have first days of school, Clary," she said, annoyed.

I shook my head, groaned and rolled over so I was no longer facing her.

"Okay, we'll do this my way then."

Before I could fully register her words I was being yanked out of bed and onto the floor.

"Get up," she snapped before walking over to her dresser and grabbing some clothes. "I'm going to get dressed. You need to shower so I can do your hair and makeup. I'll lay some clothes out for you."

I didn't even bother to argue. I got up and turn on the shower to heat up as I got undressed. I peeled off my clothes and stuck one hand in the shower until it was warm enough. I climbed in and sighed at the feeling of warm water on my skin. I relaxed for a minute before washing my hair. I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me and went to see what clothes Izzy laid out.

_"We have to show off how good we look! That's the reason they have first days of school, Clary!"_

I winced at her words knowing that she picked something crazy out for me to wear. Izzy came over to me, handing me a bundle of clothes with my brown combat boots placed on top. She sat back down at her vanity table and started with her makeup.

Sighing, I turned around and took of my towel. I held the dress up and groaned. Actually it wasn't that bad. It was plain white with a band going around the chest. There was a dark green, mini jacket that came to my elbows with big green buttons. The only problem with the dress was that it was so short. It didn't even go halfway down my thigh!

I slid on my combat boots and zipped them up. I walked up behind Izzy and frowned. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked up to meet my eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"That looks soooo good on you!" She told me, standing up and holding me at arm's length to look me over. "Okay! Your turn!"

She sat me down at the mirror and began on my hair. She straightened it so it fell to the small of my back. I could never get my hair straight like Izzy could. She turned me around to do my makeup and I gasped as she turned me back around so I could see her work.

Wow. She did simple Smokey eyes with brown and white matching my shoes and dress. She applied a touch of eyeliner and masquera , making my eyes pop even more.

I jumped up and hugged her. "O my gosh, Izzy! I look great! You are amazing!"

She laughed and sprayed both me and her in vanilla perfume. "Okay, we are so ready. Time for breakfast!"

I laughed and followed her out the room. As we walked down the hallway and entered the commons we responded to everyone greeting and looked for the boys. We found them waiting for us in the corner sitting on a couch.

As we walked over to them, the saw us and stood. Simon looked at Izzy in complete and utter awe. I seriously thought her might faint. Alec grinned at me and reached forward to kiss me. Jace just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open. I laughed and winked at him as Alec turned to great Izzy.

_Why did you just wink at him? You're dating Alec, his best friend!_

_Oh shut up, it was just a friendly wink._

_Or was it?_

Great, now I'm having conversations with myself in my head.

I smiled at Simon and gave my other best friend a hug. We walked together towards the dining hall and Alec slipped his hand into mine. Jace was having a conversation with Simon and Izzy and I kept sneaking glances at him when he wasn't looking.

Unfortunately, Izzy caught one of the glances and raised an eyebrow in question. I pretended not to notice.

* * *

**APOV (Alec)**

I don't know what was up with Jace last night but it was pretty weird. He actually looked kind of _pissed_ when he and Izzy caught me and Clary making out.

Whatever, I have bigger issues. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Clary that I think I'm gay. I don't want to just break up with her but I don't want her to hate me if she finds out three months later and thinks I was just wasting her time. But I need to tell someone first, I just don't know who.

* * *

**JPOV**

Simon, Alec and I were sitting in the commons waiting for the girls to go to breakfast. We were talking about soccer tryouts when all of a sudden Simon looked up and scrambled to his feet. Me and Alec followed his gaze and I couldn't help the "Woah" that escaped my mouth as I looked at Clary.

Don't get me wrong, from the moment I first saw Clary I thought she was beautiful but right now she just looked, well "Woah".

Alec pulled Clary in for a kiss and as he turned to hug his sister Clary looked at me and winked.

_What the hell? She just winked at me!_

I turned away before my little buddy down south could get too excited.

As we walked towards the dining hall Simon, Izzy and I talked about the "welcome back" dance this Friday but all I could think about was Clary. How good she's going to look, how I wished I was the one taking her to the dance, how I hoped I get at least one dance with her but I how I wanted them all.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as we sat at our table and began eating.

Simon and Isabelle, continuing our discussion from earlier, started talking to Alec and Clary about the dance.

"Clary, we so have to go shopping on Wednesday for a dress. I want to go to that new boutique down by…."

I tuned Izzy and the rest of the cafeteria out.

I don't know what I was going to do about the whole Clary situation. I feel more than just "friendly" with her I can't do that. She is Alec's girlfriend! I couldn't do that to him but I couldn't bring myself to do what needed to be done and avoid her either. I sighed and followed Alec and Simon to put our trays up.

I spent all morning thinking about Clary, I have a problem.

* * *

**IPOV**

I sighed and began shuffling my food around my plate, too conflicted to eat. Clary looked up at me, asking a silent question: "_what's up?"_

I just shook my head. I don't get it. How could I possibly like Simon? He's so dorky but I think that's just part of his charm.

Gosh, did I just say that Simon Lewis has charm?! What is wrong with me?

My thoughts floated to Clary. More specifically Clary and Jace. Jace's face last night when Clary and Alec were kissing was something I still haven't figured out. His expression was filled with… anger? Jace couldn't possibly be jealous of Alec. Jace doesn't get jealous; he already thinks he's the best. Why would he care that Alec was kissing Clary?

I mean his face when we walked up this morning? It was pure desire in his eyes. I don't blame him, Clary did look awesome.

Then I thought about how I caught Clary looking at Jace on the way to breakfast, not just once either. When I rose my eyebrow to ask what it was about she just turned away like she didn't see it.

I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW! haha**

**Don't forget to check out Clary's outfit on my profile, it's quite cute :)**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**


	4. Secrets and A Plan

**I'm so sorry guys, i know i've been gone for a while but I had exams this whole week so it's been pretty hectic. I know this is kind of short but I'll update more regularly and more often. **

**Enjoy,**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

I had to do this now. I had to do it before I could convince myself not to, and I needed to do it. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to our dorm. I was really hoping Jace didn't have one of his girls with him; it'd make this so much harder.

I peeked in and took note that he was, indeed, alone. I sighed again and walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" Jace asked, only sparing me a quick glance.

I swallowed my nerves and stood beside him before thinking better of it and sitting across from him on the edge of my bed.

"We need to talk," I started but Jace cut me off with a gasp.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He faked hurt and laughed before stopping abruptly at the look on my face. "Um, ok? Whats up?"

"It's about me… and Clary," I got out after taking a few more deep breaths.

"Yeah, well, since we're on the subject…" Jace trailed off and I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" I probed.

"I need to talk to you too," _Can't this wait?_ "About her…" He trailed off again and I was confused further until I realized he was talking about Clary.

"What about her?"

"No, no. You tell me what you wanted to say first."

"No, you go first, I insist." I still wasn't completely ready to tell him.

"On three."

I pause, "What?"

"We'll both say what we're thinking on three."

I considered before deciding it wasn't a half-bad idea. "Okay"

"One," He began counting slowly, as if reconsidering if he should carry this out. "Two." My palms starting sweating as my nerves grew. "Three."

I took a deep breath before stating, "I'm gay." At the same time he said, "I think I'm in love with Clary."

We both paused and starred at each other before the questions began.

"Clary? My Clary?"

"You're gay? Since when? Why are you dating Clary then?"

"You're in love with Clary?"

"And what do you mean _your_ Clary? You just admitted to being gay! Do I have to explain the whole gender and gay thing to you?"

"Ok, ok, stop." I said, ending what could have gone on for hours.

"You're in love with my girlfriend and I'm gay. This is good." Jace raises his eyebrows at me in silent question of my sanity. "Yeah, yeah. It is good. We can help each other. I need to let Clary down easy without her hating me and that'll help a lot for you. You can play the whole 'comforter' act."

"Wait, so what do I do."

I turn away, thinking, planning. "We need to get her to fall in love with you…" I say, almost to myself. "Then, I tell her and she won't hate me because she won't have to tell me she loves you."

"I hate to be the one to say it, but that's absurd."

"No, no. This can work."

"Ok, so say it will work. How are we going to do this?"

"Easy," I state before turning to grin at him. "You bring out the charm and I'll give her a good push. The dance is Friday, there's your golden opportunity."

* * *

**JPOV**

I pace our dorm, waiting for Alec. I don't know what to do. All I know is I couldn't get Clary out of my head all day. Cliché, right? I have to tell Alec, I have to talk to him. He's going to hate me.

I look up and see the doorknob turning and hurry to sit on the bed.

He sticks his head in and walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, trying to mask my nervousness with a tone of indifference.

He stands there for a second before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We need to talk," He said. I gasped.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I faked hurt and aimed at my usual sarcasm. "Um, ok? Whats up?"

"It's about me… and Clary." I freeze.

"Yeah, well, since we're on the subject…" I trailed of, deciding this is my chance but not wanting to take it.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you too… about her…" I trailed off again.

"What about her?"

"No, no. You tell me what you wanted to say first."

"No, you go first, I insist." I came up with an idea.

"On three."

He falters, confused. "What?"

"We'll both say what we're thinking on three."

"Okay"

"One," I began counting slowly, reconsidering telling him. "Two… Three."

"I think I'm in love with Clary." I said before I could stop myself.

I paused for a second before what he said registered in my mind: "I'm gay."

"Clary? My Clary?"

"You're gay? Since when? Why are you dating Clary then?"

"You're in love with Clary?"

"And what do you mean _your_ Clary? You just admitted to being gay! Do I have to explain the whole gender and gay thing to you?"

"Ok, ok, stop." He said, raising his hand in the universal stop motion.

"You're in love with my girlfriend and I'm gay. This is good." I raise my eyebrows at him, confised. "Yeah, yeah. It is good. We can help each other. I need to let Clary down easy without her hating me and that'll help a lot for you. You can play the whole 'comforter' act."

"Wait, so what do I do." I ask slowly, not completely catching on.

He turns away. "We need to get her to fall in love with you… then, I tell her and she won't hate me because she won't have to tell me she loves you." Is he really saying what I think he is?

"I hate to be the one to say it, but that's absurd."

"No, no. This can work."

"Ok, so say it will work. How are we going to do this?"

"Easy," he turned to grin at me. "You bring out the charm and I'll give her a good push. The dance is Friday, there's your golden opportunity."


	5. Dreams and Dresses

**Hey guys,**

**there's a poll on my profile where you can vote on which one you like best for Clary to wear to the dance. They're described briefly in this chapter but there are links for pictures of them on the poll.**

**Check it out & vote!**

**Enjoy,**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

"Jace-" I cut myself of with a moan of pure ecstasy as his mouth falls down on mine once again.

As we break apart, panting, I begin again. "Jace we shouldn't be doing this. Alec…"

I trail off at his name because he is the last thing on my mind as Jace trails soft kisses down my neck and shoulder.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Jace finally stops to meet my eyes but I'm still in his lap. I put my arms back around his neck and leans up to kiss him once more, slowly.

"I should go, Jace."

"Mnnm," he shakes his head at me, grinning mischievously. "I have a feeling you're gonna want to stick around, babe."

His mouth claims mine again and he flips me over so that he resting on his elbows above me, not breaking the kiss. I can feel the heat rolling of his body and tug the hem of his shirt.

He, understanding the message, breaks the kiss for a millisecond to tug it off completely and throw it across the room before coming back down to meet my lips. I feel along his perfectly sculpture chest as we kiss and moan at the feel of his abs.

He unbuttons my shirts and peels it off of me without stopping and leaves me with just my tank top on before, growing inpatient, I take that off, too.

"Clary."

"Clary."

"CLARY!"

I bolt awake panting and slightly sweating to a surprised Isabelle standing over me.

_Talk about a dream… _

"Clary? What the hell? You were like moaning in your sleep. Not to mention what you were saying…"

She trails off with an uncertain and confused look on her face.

_What?! What did I say?!_

I was about to ask her that exactly before she held up a hand and began walking to her closet.

"Whatever. You need to hurry up and get ready. We'll have to leave right after class if we want to go shopping and still make the lunch specials at Eve's."

Mmm. I love Eve's. It is positively the best restaurant in the city of Chicago. Me and Izzy made it a tradition last year to go there for lunch every half day. We always got them on the Wednesdays before any dance to shop for dresses and tux- or in this case- casual things to wear to the "Welcome Back" dance.

"Ok, ok. Don't rush me," I chide her as I slowly slide out of bed and head to the bathroom.

As I brush my teeth and begin brushing my hair, I can't stop my thoughts from wandering to Jace. This player with the looks of an Abercrombie model. I don't know why I have this unexplainable infatuation over him, because after that dream, I can't deny that I don't.

Huffing out a sigh of annoyance at my hair and this gorgeous golden boy, I slam down the brush and go to get dressed.

* * *

**JPOV**

I pull out my key and insert it in the door before I realize it's already unlocked. Alec must already be up. I walk in and he looks up from his laptop.

"Hey." He glances up and I nod back at him.

"Where'd you go? The gym?" He snorts at my sweat covered shirt and disheveled hair.

"Nope. Sweet sex." I smirk at him and he can tell I'm joking.

"Who goes running at 8:00 in the morning?"

"Hey, you can't just rub a lamp and wish for these." I replied, pulling up my shirt.

Alec shakes his head and returns to his laptop. I stare at him for a second before making my way to stand behind him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking over his shoulder at his laptop.

"I looking to see what 'Eve's' is," He replies without looking up.

"Like, Eve's, the restaurant Eve's?"

"It's a restaurant?" He looks up at me, with surprise.

"Mmm, more like a lunch diner or a café," I shrug and walk towards the bathroom to get a shower going.

When I come back out Alec is dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

He tosses me a shirt when he sees me and I catch it with on hand, using my other to dry my hair with a towel.

"Hurry up we're leaving right after class."

"Where are we going?" I ask. "You don't want to go shopping or anything like that right? Dude, please tell me you aren't going to be one of _those_ gays."

Alec snorts and shakes his head, "Nope were going for lunch."

"At Eve's?" I ask, remembering his search earlier.

He nods his head.

"Why exactly?"

"We're going to meet the girls there. Well, not exactly. They don't know we're coming. But they always go on a half day so we might as well, ah, run into them." He smiles to himself like he just formed the greatest plan in history.

* * *

**IPOV**

The bell dings above our heads as we make our way into Julie's, one of our favorite boutiques. Clary immediately rushes to the dresses and has three in her hands before I even reach her. I sigh happily. I remember when I first met her and would have to drag her by her hair to go shopping with me. My little girl is all grown up.

"Well, try them on!" I gently shove her towards the dressing rooms.

She comes out a few minutes later with a short, pure white dress on. It comes down mid-thigh and the sleeve are cropped ¾ down. Around her waist it crisscrosses and folds into an intricate fold, leaving two triangles of skin open at her side.

"That looks hot," I say. "NEXT!"

A few minutes later, she emerges in an electric blue, high-low dress. The top and bottom are lace and around the waist is a thin, black belt.

I smile and make a motion with my hand, signaling her for the next one.

The third is a black is a strapless black number with a lace overlay. The lace stops right after her elbow and is patterned with flowers.

"They all look a maze ing!" I say, making each syllable its own word.

"Well, which one looks _more_ amazing?" Clary asks me.

"I don't know!"

"Well that's astute! There's a little nugget of wisdom I'd like to jot down!" she snaps back but smiles so I know she's joking. "Well there's only one thing we can do…"

"Keep looking?"

"I was going to say get frozen yogurt but that works too."

I grin at her as she walks back out of the dressing room, dresses in hand, and places them back on the rack. "Nope, no fro-yo for you. Have you forgotten already? We have a date at Eve's."

She grins back out me and holds her arm out for me. "I do believe we do." She says, mustering up a English accent.

* * *

**IPOV**

As we walk towards Eve's this morning pops into my mind. I frown, trying to make sense of it. Clary was… talking, in her sleep… about _Jace. _I think back to the other morning, her sneaking glances at Jace out the corner of her eye.

What is going _on_?

I shake my head as if to clear it and see a glimpse of gold in front of me. I look around startled, thinking it was just because I was thinking about him that I saw him. That it was only my imagination. But as I look around once more I find that I wasn't imagining anything, that Jace, and Alec, was in fact there. They were sitting on the other side of the café, now waving us toward them.

I turn towards Clary, "Just act like you don't see-"

I am cut off by her arm pulling out of mine as she bounds toward Alec and kisses him chastely on the lips.

I sigh and follow after her, glaring at Jace when I catch up. He looks back at me bemused.

I look at Alec and can't process the look on his face as Clary pulls away from him, it's almost… guilt?

I raise my eyebrow at him but he just smiles at me in greeting like nothing happened.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't even know what 'Eve's' was, Alec?"

"Um, Jace thought of it." He replies almost nervous.

"Did he now?" I turn to glare at him once more. He wisely pretends not to notice this time. "Well, then, let's eat."

* * *

**JPOV**

I turn and see Isabelle and Clary making their way towards us.

"Dude," I elbow Alec and point towards the girls so he see them too. "They're here."

Alec raises his hand to wave them over. I watch as Izzy turns to say something to Clary. They make their way over her but Isabelle doesn't look happy. Clary kisses Alec and I tense. Isabelle glares at me.

_What? What does she know?_

Izzy asks Alec something but I'm lost in thought.

Alec says my name and I'm pulled back to the surface.

I sit in one side of the booth and Alec goes to sit in the other. When Clary goes to sit beside him he pulls Izzy down beside him. Clary looks at him bewildered but comes to sit beside me.

"Need some sibling time?" I ask eyeing Alec, though I know what he's doing. He's 'pushing' Clary towards me. He smirks knowingly.

I can't help but notice that Clary sits close to me, though it's probably because she'd fall off the bench if she didn't.

"So," I try to start conversation to fill the awkwardness.

"Izzy!" Alec jumps up. _What the hell?_

"What Alec?" she snaps.

"Let's go get coffee!"

"Uh, I'd rather not-" she starts to object but Alec is already pushing her out of the booth.

I shake my head. Yeah, he's not totally obvious about this. Clary shifts awkwardly beside me.

"So, are you, uh, going to the dance on Friday?"

She smiles, "Yea, someone has to be Alec's date." She laughs but I'm too tense to join in with her.

"Yeah, someone…" I agree weakly.

She stands abruptly and turns to smile at my apologetically, but she looks preoccupied like she's thinking really hard about something.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go," she says and rushes out the door before I can respond. I sigh and slump back in my seat.

Wow is she _NOT_ interested.

Isabelle and Alec make their way over.

"Where's Clary?" Izzy asks, shocked.

"She left," I grumble and Izzy raises an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, why?" Alec regards me curiously. I shrug in response.

Alec sighs. "I see…"

_Does he?_

Alec and Isabelle start talking but I shut them out. Why did Clary leave so sudden? Is she really that repulsed by me? I sigh again and look up to see if either of them notice and find them both regarding me carefully.

Izzy stands. "You know I should, uh, go and check on Clary." She begins walking away and turns slightly to raise a hand and wave before she leaves.

"Well that went… not expectedly." Alec says brightly.

"Yeah, thanks for that insight, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm." He snaps back and we both start laughing at his response.

"Uh, what are we going to do?" I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

He shrugs then grins. "Wing it," He says simply.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote for her dress!**

**xoxoKaylaMariexoxo**


	6. Best Friends and Nervousness

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

I sigh and roll over so that I am lying on my back. I stare up at the ceiling in dorm with a thousand thoughts invading my mind. Most of them along the lines of _Jace, Jace, Jace, Alec, Jace, food, Jace, Jace…_

I wince as my stomach growls and walk over to the mini- fridge. I begin to paw through it when the door bangs open behind me. I don't bother to turn because I know it's Izzy- that is until she grabs my arm and yanks me onto the bed, closing the fridge in one, swift move.

I barely have any time to admire her skill before she snaps her finger in my face, demanding attention.

"Wha-,"

"We need to talk," she growls at me, effectively cutting me off.

"About what," I ask, confusion written clear on my face.

"You _kn_owwhat!" Okay, maybe it's not _that_ clear on my face. But she didn't give me the chance to state that- no, I do _not_ know what.

"Jace! Why did you leave so suddenly?! What is going on with you two? Are you like, secretly hooking up? What about Alec? What are you going to do?!"

"WOAH," I shout, standing up and throwing my hand up in the universal _stop_ motion. She stops pacing and halts in front of me. "One question at a time."

"Why didn't you tell me about Jace," she whispers. I don't bother asking what she meant and I _definitely_ didn't bother asking how she knew. Cause I knew how: she's my best friend. I didn't have to tell her because best friends just knew but I was supposed to anyways; cause she's my best friend.

I sigh and fall down on the bed beside her. I gather up the courage and turn to her, letting everything spill out about what has been clouding my mind since the day I met him:_ Jace._

"Izzy," I sigh again. "I don't know, okay? I mean- I still _like _Alec but I don't think it's like _that_ anymore. Jace just seems to get in my head and I can't think. That's why I left today because I knew I could do or say anything because of Alec. I don't want to lose him but I'm not sure if I still _want_ him in that way. You know? I mean Jace- he's gorgeous, and charming and gorgeous and sarcastic in a way that makes me want to skip class with him in the janitors closet and just lick his abs down to his-,"

"WOAH! OKAY! I'm getting the message here Clary," she smiled at me and I flushed but couldn't resist smiling back. "Okay! So what are we going to do?"

"Do….?"

"We need a plan, _duh_! You can't just run off with Jace and you don't want to hurt Alec. So what are we going to _do?"_

"Izzy, we can't-,"

"I _got _it! Tomorrow's the dance right? All we have to do is get you a sexy dress, make Jace fall in love with _you_ and find someone and get Alec to fall in love with _them!" _

I sighed and face palmed. "Izzy, that's ridiculous! We couldn't possibly-,"

"Of course we can," she exclaimed and jumped off the bed. I lied down on my bed and let it go. With Izzy, once she's going- she's gone.

"Well you have fun with that. I'm going to bed." I go to cuddle into my warm sanctuary of pillows and blankets before she yanks me back.

"Are you kidding?! We need to get that dress right now. One of those three we tried on earlier! They would be perfect!"

"Right now," I exclaim and glance toward the clock on the nightstand. "It's 9:52!"

"Shopping under pressure is my specialty! Let's go; Julie's closes at 10:00 sharp!"

* * *

**APOV**

I pour myself a drink and go to stand calmly back beside Jace- which incidentally is the opposite of what he's doing.

"Dude, chill out. Tonight's going to be absolutely perfect."

"Well that's reassuring," he murmurs under his breath.

"What," I ask turning and grinning at him.

"Oh, nothing."

I chuckle but am abruptly cut off as I see Clary and Isabelle walk into the gym where the dance is.

I turn to Jace who apparently hasn't noticed them yet, or more specifically, _Clary._ "Man, if I wasn't gay…"

Jace turns and follows my gaze. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open in shock as he takes in Clary.

**JPOV**

Okay, I'll admit. I'm kinda nervous. I've never wanted a girl before, well not like this. They always wanted me and I always wanted, well to be blunt, sex. But not Clary. I truly want her to be mine.

"Dude, chill out. Tonight's going to be absolutely perfect," Alec says as he comes and stands back beside me.

"Well that's reassuring," I murmur quietly, though I'm sure he can still hear.

"What," He asks turning to grin at me. Yeah, he heard.

"Oh, nothing."

He chuckle but stops quickly. I don't bother seeing what caused that reaction. Probably food, _fatty._

"Man, if I wasn't gay…" I raise my eyebrow at him, confused, but follow his gaze.

It's Clary- and Isabelle- but man is it _Clary!_ I'm slightly aware that my tongue is hanging out of my mouth as I look at her but she looks amazing. And then I see her dress and become slightly aware and grateful for the hand Alec placed on my shoulder, stopping me from jumping her right there.


	7. Chances and Falling

**Hey guys,**

**The chapters are going to be slightly shorter now but I'm going to update a lot more often now. so... yay? haha oh! and also links for Clary's and Isabelle's full outfits will be one profile. **

**Forever and Always,**

**Kayla Marie Saunders**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

"You ready?"

I turn and see Izzy standing behind me hesitantly. She looked amazing sporting a black dress with gold accessories. The dress was short, only reaching her mid-thigh. There were rips in the dress on her arms and thigh. She wore black high heeled ankle boots with gold studs on the arch of her foot. Around her wrist were thin, gold bangles coiled around her like a whip matching the gold infinity sign necklace around her throat. I sighed with a slight pang of jealousy for my best friend's ability to pull of whatever she wore and turned to look at myself in the mirror again. My dress, of course picked out by Izzy, was pure white and a little too short. I couldn't complain too much, though, because Izzy worked her magic and I looked great. The dress comes down mid-thigh and the sleeves are cropped ¾ down. Around the waist it crisscrosses and folds into an intricate fold, leaving two triangles of skin open at my side. I smiled at my reflection feeling slightly more confident at what I saw. I met Izzy's questioning glance in the mirror and smiled before nodding my head. She smiled back, visibly relieved and more excited and grabbed my hand, towing me behind her out of our dorm, down the hall and towards the gym. I could feel myself getting excited, too. My grin slid off my face as I thought about seeing Jace again and I stopped walking. Isabelle turned to look at me with a confused, worried and then a knowing expression.

"Look Clary, tonight's going to be fine."

"But what about Jace? And, hell, Alec?"

Isabelle sighed and stepped closer to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"Clary, you are my best friend and look at you; you're gorgeous. Jace is an ass, and damn, is that a nice way to say it, but something about him drew you in. As much as I want to tell you that you're crazy and he's a player, I know I can't. Probably not today and maybe not tomorrow, but soon enough you'll resent me if I do and you'll become unhappy. It may not even work out, he might just decide he doesn't like you or once he gets into your pants, he'll leave. I could point out that there's a big chance he will, but you'll never know and me, your best friend and the person that wants the world for you, I'm not going to be the holding you back. I think he's a dick, but if you've found something in him to fall in love with, then I'll give him a chance. So don't plan or scheme or ever walk away because he might be your chance. Your chance to be completely happy and you deserve that, Clary. You do. So just follow this out and see where it takes you. If it leads you down the wrong path and does turn out to be an ass, then, hell, that's what a best friend is for and if it turn out to be that chance for happiness, then it was worth it."

I wasn't aware that my eyes were watering until one tear escaped and Isabelle reached up to wipe it away.

"I love you, Izzy," I sob, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged me and patted my back before replying, "You have to; you're my sister."

I pulled back and we grinned at each other. Izzy wiped my eyes and rested her arm around my shoulders before pulling my own onto hers.

* * *

**CPOV**

I sighed and reached for the door that leads into the gym and track. Due to Izzy's many stepped process of making me beautiful we were at least twenty minutes late and everyone was already down in the gym dancing. As we stepped onto the track that overlooked the gym I got an image of the cliché movie scene where everyone looks up and gasps as the beautiful girl walks into the room. I giggled and Izzy looked at me and smiled, long ago accepting my weirdness. I begin walking down the steps, looking down to avoid falling in the shoes Isabelle made me wear after a long fight. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up only to drown in pools of honey and amber, taking another step. That's where my mistake was; I lost my footing and everything was a downwards spiral as I fell in my heels.

* * *

**Links on my profile!**


	8. Blushes and Punch

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Also ****this story ****just reached 100 followers and 50 reviews as of today so I want to say thank you to all faithful readers! Especially ****ALW4, AngelofAir & CheeseBunBakery who were my first 3 followers and mortalinstrumentsgurl1 who was my first reviewer. Go to t****h****eir profiles and look a****t some of their stories: they're amazing!**

**Forever**** and Always,**

**Kayla Marie**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just the plot **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Previously in JPOV_

_"Man, if I wasn't gay…" I raise my eyebrow at him, confused, but follow his gaze._

_It's Clary- and Isabelle- but man is it Clary! I'm slightly aware that my tongue is hanging out of my mouth as I look at her but she looks amazing. And then I see her dress and become slightly aware and grateful for the hand Alec placed on my shoulder, stopping me from jumping her right there._

**JPOV**

I don't know how long I stood there ogling Clary but I was soon aware of a hand being waved in front of my face. I snapped my head over to look at Alec.

"Oh, good," he feigned a dramatic sigh. "I was worried you would stand there undressing her with your eyes all night."

I glared at him and he pushed me lightly towards the steps Clary was coming down.

"What," I looked at Alec, confused.

"When she reaches the bottom of the steps, take her hand and lead her here." He looked at me like this was the most obvious thing in the world and let me tell you, it's not to a guy like me.

I sighed and made my way over to the bottom of the steps. Clary, past halfway down, was watching her feet like she was afraid she would fall any minute. I cleared my throat as she got closer and she looked up.

We both froze. Well, I know I did and I was sure she did too until she was tumbling towards me. I reached out to catch her but she knocked into me, effectively taking us both down. Her forehead banged against mine, and my knees banged against her own. Tangled up in arms and legs, Clary coughed my hair out of her mouth and I tried to struggle out from underneath her.

"Ouch," she said in my ear, indignant. "You elbowed me."

"Well, you landed on me." (Yay, if you noticed the familiar scene from COB!) I retorted, though, honestly, I didn't mind because the girl that's inhabited my mind and dreams for the past week is laying on top of me in a fairly short dress.

Without my brain's consent, my arm reached up and tucked her fiery red hair, neatly curled, behind her ear. She stared into my eyes for a minute while I wondered if she got just as lost in mine as I did in hers.

My fingers begin to play with her curls and she seemed to snap back to reality after a minute. She stumbled up and looked away, blushing furiously, before turning back to look at me. I sprung to my feet and tried to hide the blush I could feel on my face.

Seriously? Jace Wayland does NOT blush

I turned back towards Clary and she narrowed her eyes then widened them in shock. She mumbled a sorry and I grinned. God, she's cute when she blushes. I held out my arm and after a slight hesitation, she smiled and hooked her arm through my proffered one. I led her over to Alec and Isabelle who are giving us both amused glances. I narrowed my eyes at Izzy, who is now smiling proudly at Clary. Wait, shouldn't she be, I don't know… pissed?

I shook my head and looked at Alec who is now locked in gaze across the room. I turned and saw the brightest, most flamboyant person ever. I grinned at the wide eyes on Alec's face at the sight of the man across the room, and turned back to look at Clary as she pulled away from me. She pulled Alec in for a hug and he kissed the top of her head, still slightly distracted but coming around.

I look up and notice Isabelle is absent. "Hey, where's Izzy?"

"Ummm… she was just here…?" Clary says, looking around in confusion like she too just noticed she was gone.

Alec looked down at Clary. "Hey, babe, you thirsty?"

"um, sure," she replied, smiling. Alec walked over to the punch bowl and Isabelle came running up behind us, out of breath with Simon behind her; they were holding hands and laughing. I turned to Clary with a confused expression but she was looking at Izzy and Simon with a huge grin on her face.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, turning back to Isabelle.

"Dancing."

If possible, Clary's grin widened.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"

We all turned to see the commotion and saw Alec and the guy who so aptly captured Alec's attention before standing by the punch bowl.

Alec's shirt was drenched in punch.

* * *

**Love it…?**

**Hate it…?**

**Review, follow, favorite it…?**

**Let me know :) **


	9. New Shirts and Confusion

**Chapter 9**

_Previously in JPOV_

_"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"_

_We all turned to see the commotion and saw Alec and the guy who so aptly captured Alec's attention_ _before standing by the punch bowl. Alec's shirt was drenched in punch._

**APOV**

I remember Clary falling but the next thing I knew was I was in a trance over some guy across the room looking for reasons to walk over there and talk to him. So I did.

I looked down at Clary. "Hey, babe, you thirsty?"

She replied but honestly, I wasn't even listening by that point. I walked over to where he was by the punch bowl.

He looked up and his gaze wandered my face before resting on my eyes and his own.

"Hey, I'm Magnus," He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Alec," I replied, nodding. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, I don't go here. My cousin goes here and I stop in to visit every now and then."

"Really who is she?"

"Her name's Camille. She's a sophomore."

"Oh, really? Camille's cousin, huh? Yeah, I kind of know her, not a lot, though."

He smiled at me and I just stood there bouncing on the balls of my feet, thinking about how awkward it was.

"Well, um, do you- did you want a, uh, drink, perhaps?"

I smiled and nodded my head at his stuttering. Maybe I wasn't the only nervous one here.

He went to pour my drink and I couldn't help watching him. He was beautiful. And bright. His hair was spiked and covered in glitter as was his clothes. He was absolutely bold and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

I looked away, not wanting Magnus to find me watching him and my gaze met Jace's, whose was one of amusement. He did a silent golf clap and tipped an imaginary hat with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Magnus, which was really bad timing, or really good, I haven't decided yet. My elbow knocked his outstretched hand that was holding my drink and it went flying. The situation was actually comical, if it wasn't for the fact that the drink landed on me.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" He screamed, and at that I had to laugh.

"No, no. You're fine. I don't really care about this shirt."

He grabbed some nearby napkins and handed them to me. "I can see why, that shirt is so dull! I swear! Do you wear any color?"

I grinned at him and momentarily stopped wiping my shirt, memorizing his face.

"Oh my gosh, Alec!" I turned to see Jace, Clary and Simon running towards me, Isabelle leading them.

"It's cool guys, just some punch," I said. "I just need a new shirt, which will probably take a while because Magnus won't let me leave unless I'm wearing some color."

"Magnus?" Clary asked, confused.

"Magnus is Alec's new friend," Jace told her, grinning. He winked at me and I glared at him.

"Okay, well, I should go. This shirt is starting to stick to me. Hey, Jace, will you hang out with Clary? You know, dance if she wants to?"

It was my turn to grin and wink at him as he glared and replied, "not at all."

**CPOV**

I was so psyched! Isabelle and Simon were dancing together. Finally, Jeez. Ever since they've known each other Simon was too nervous to ask Izzy out and Izzy was refusing to admit she liked him at all, which she did.

Meanwhile, I was dancing with Jace, and after me falling on top of him earlier, dancing with him was not on my bucket list. Quite frankly, I was really awkward. But my boyfriend ditched me to be with the shiny guy, so what could I do about it?

"So, um..." Jace started to say but I had a feeling that sentence didn't have an end.

So, "yeah…" was my only reply.

I didn't want to think about it but, yeah, I liked Jace. Like, like liked Jace.

Before I could ponder on that subject any longer someone was screaming in the gym.

"CLARY! IZZY!" I turned to see my other best friend Maia running towards us. I let go of Jace and hugged Maia fiercely. She missed the first week of school due to being in Paris for all of summer. Izzy joined the hug.

"Aww, Maia! How was Paris?!"

"It was so fun! But I missed you guys!"

"We missed you, too!" I said before we engaged in another back-breaking hug.

Simon came over and said hello, and hugged Maia. She looked over at Jace, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked, turning towards me and pointing at Jace. Thankfully Isabelle answered.

"Oh, this is Jace. He's, uh… cool." She said and I had to hold in a laugh at her dislike of using the word "cool" to describe Jace.

Maia just turned to me before smirking. "Looks like I missed a lot. Judging by the way you look at him, he's your new b-" She was cut off by Izzy's hand covering her mouth. I didn't miss the grin on Jace's face, though. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a grin. Weird.

"haha, Maia, Clary's dating Alec remember?" Isabelle told her, faking a laugh.

"Oh, I remembered but-"

"You probably need to go to the bathroom after such a long flight. Come along," and with that Isabelle commenced in dragging Maia out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "come on, Clary."

I sighed before hurrying after them.


	10. Ex-Boyfriends and Progress

**If you're interested in reading a Gallager Girl Fanfic than let me know, I have some ideas for one. Also if you have a book or series you love give me the name of it and I'll choose some to do a Fanfic on.** **I'm always open for suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**MPOV (Magnus)**

I watched the boy from the corner of my eye as we walked toward the dorms. He seemed to be deeply in thought and quite nervous. Alec; that was his name. Though the name was simple, it was perfect for the strange boy beside me. He was simply beautiful, with brilliant blue eyes and pitch black hair. His eyes flickered up to meet mine and I smiled as he looked quickly away.

He turned to stop at a dorm: 148.

I waited as he pulled out a key and said, "This is mine and Jace's dorm," over his shoulder.

I merely nodded my head even though I was aware that he could not see the action. After a few seconds of fiddling with the door, he turned the key and opened the door.

"Damn door," he said. "Key never works." I smiled and watched as he went over to a drawer and began sorting through shirts.

"Uh, nice place," I said dryly, even though I didn't think so. The dorm lacked all color. It was filled with dull colors of black, white, brown and a little blue. Not even a vibrant blue, it was navy blue! I didn't see a single sparkle anywhere! God help him.

He pulled out a red shirt and raised it so I could see it with a questioning look.

I winced. "What?" he asked, confused.

"The red seriously clashes with your eyes. Why would you pick that out?"

"Um, 'clashes with my eyes'? I'm not sure I even know what that means. And Isabelle, my sister, gave this to me."

"Well isn't she cruel?"

Alec laughed and I was struck by the sound of it. He turned and pulled out a blue shirt next. The color was slightly darker than his eyes. I nodded my consent and he went into the bathroom to change.

As he came out of the bathroom, I couldn't help myself. I was overflowing with curiosity.

"Are you gay?"

Alec froze and stared at me, his mouth dropped in shock.

**MPOV (Maia)**

"Ouch, Izzy!" I complained as she dragged me by my wrist into the bathroom. I heard Clary come in behind us.

I walked in and sat on the counter by the sink, Izzy leaned on the paper towel dispenser and Clary stood in the center of us.

"so I'm going to state the obvious here and say that no one needs to use to bathroom," I said.

"Look, Maia, Clary likes Jace," Izzy stated ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, and?"

"She's still dating Alec..." she said slowly as if worried I wouldn't understand.

"I see how that might cause problems." I shrugged.

"_MIGHT?!_!" Clary screeched, finally speaking.

"I said she should go for it," Izzy adds in.

"But I'm dating alec."

"Clary, boys are like lumps of coal: They're dirty and cheap and they get hot when they're rubbed. And some turn into diamonds. So collect as many as you can."

I laughed at Isabelle's words and Clary's shocked reaction to them.

"Izzy, you're hardly one to talk," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, turning to me.

"It means that Simon has been in love with you for years and we all know you like him too. So why the hell aren't you 'going for it' like you oh-so-smartly advise to?" I asked.

"Well, what about you, Maia?" She asked. "Why don't you 'go for it'"

"You know I don't date," I snapped, but my voice dropped to barely a whisper as I say, "not since Jordan."

**SPOV (Simon)**

To be honest, I was thrilled. I was beyond happy that Isabelle seemed to finally notice me and danced with me. I was kind of glad it was cut short due to the Alec thing, though, because at the time I was afraid I was going to do or say something stupid like step on her feet or tell her that she smells good.

I've liked Izzy since before I can remember. She's perfect; she's beautiful, funny, smart, confident, beautiful... did I say that already? Anyway she's basically been a part of my daily thought process for years. I never thought it would go anywhere though. I always seemed to be just one of the guys to her.

But tonight, tonight I made progress.

* * *

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fave it...?**

**LET ME KNOW :)**


	11. Stories and Punches

**Hey, guys! **

**Last chapter was pretty short but I hope this makes up for it because it is longer and rather eventful. Also there is a full summary of a story/Fanfic I've been working on and I'm not too sure about it. So please read it and then do that AWESOME thing you do and tell me what you think about it, and if I should continue it.**

**Remember**** ALL DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE. That now includes Kaelie's dress which is on my Polyvore (Also linked on my profile). If you've haven't seen them yet, take a look! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Kayla Marie**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV (Jace)**

"Hey, Jace," a voice behind me purred. I turned to see Kaelie and her minions, Aline and Seelie, behind me. Kaelie was dressed in all pink. Her dress was short, had cutouts on the side and was backless with ribbons going across. Her shoes were easily 4 inches and she wore jewelry that, like everything else on her, was hot pink. Even the ends of her long blond hair were dyed pink to match her outfit and it lay down her back in simple waves.

"Kaelie, nice to see you again," I said, annoyance clear in my voice. Kaelie was one of my, uh, beneficial friends.

"Aww, Jace, what's wrong?" Her lip pouted slightly. I was still looking around for any sign of Clary when Kaelie pulled my chin so I was looking at her, obviously not happy with the lack of attention she was getting.

"Come on, Jacey, let's have some fun."

I groaned, put my hands on her shoulders and stepped away from her. "Not tonight, Kaelie."

"You're dying for it, Jacey. Let me give it to you. You just need to relax," She said and with each word she stepped closer and leaned further into me so by the time she got to relax her lips were ghosting over mine. With that she pulled me against her and kissed me full on the lips. When the shock finally wore off, after a couple of seconds, I pulled back from her and glared about to say something when I caught sight of red over her shoulder.

**APOV**

I stood there shocked as I processed his words in my mind, making sure I heard him correctly and really hoping I didn't.

"Alec, Hello? Did you hear me?" Magnus now stood in front of me, waving his hand back and forth to get my attention. Little did he know he already had it, all of it.

_"Are you gay?"_ Yes, that was the question. In the next few seconds I ran through all the possible answers I could give him, from flat out lies to the truth before coming to the answer I would give.

"It's, uh- It's complicated," I finished lamely and even I could hear the uncertainty and doubt in my voice.

Magnus, though, seemed to accept it. "Well, we should get back."

I nodded and followed behind him towards the door. Halfway down the hall I could hear Izzy's voice and told Magnus I was going to go see what's up.

"Okay. I need to find Camille." He continued towards the dance.

I turned down the hall to the left and almost immediately saw Isabelle, Clary and Maia exiting the bathroom.

"Izzy! Clary! Hey, guys," I called out to them and jogged to meet them.

"Hey, Maia. How was Paris?" I smiled at the girl beside Clary and she hugged me.

"It was great! I missed you guys, though," She replied, smiling though it seemed half forced. Like she really did miss us, but she just got the news that someone died. I shook it off; it was probably nothing.

"We were just heading back to the dance," Izzy said and we all made our way towards the gym where the music that we heard was coming from.

As we walked in I caught sight of Jace and went to point him out before I realized that it might not be the best idea. Too late, they saw him. We continued to make our way over to Jace and I heard someone gasp from beside me. Jace was locked in an embrace with Kaelie, or as she was known throughout the school, The Skank. This nickname made her unpopular with the girls but _very_ popular with the guys.

**CPOV**

"Maia, what _did_ happen with Jordan?" I asked hesitantly.

"Me and Jordan dated for six months. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. But one day, there was this huge party after our mid-term finals to, you know, to celebrate that they were over. Yeah, well I was looking around for Jordan, wanting to go home and I walked in on him and some blonde bimbo having sex. HAVING SEX!" Maia was in tears by now and Isabelle and I were hugging and comforting her. "After that he was out for a week. During that time, my mom told me that she got an amazing job offer, one she couldn't possibly refuse, and that we would be moving to Idris at the end of the week. Friday came, the day I was due to leave, and he showed up at school. He kept trying to talk to me and said he wanted to explain so finally I had enough. I didn't want to hear the bull shit excuses he came up with as he was laying in bed at night, so at lunch, I left. My mom was at home waiting for me to get home from school and I told her we could just go. So we did and here I am. I haven't heard from him since, I guess he just gave up trying to call me and decided I wasn't worth it." She was still sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder and Izzy got her some tissues. After she stopped crying and Isabelle touched up her make-up, there was no sign of the tears that had completely engulfed her only moments before.

We made our way down the hallway when we heard Alec yell for us and turned to see him jogging closer.

Alec and Maia exchanged greetings and we headed back towards the dance.

I was actually kind of excited for this dance. I would have some fun with my friends and dance with Alec and maybe even Jace. I was lost in these thoughts when I felt a tug pulling me back. I looked over to see Isabelle staring past me and turning back to see- no. Jace was standing a few feet in front of us, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice because he was too busy sucking face with Kaelie.

Jace pulled back and locked eyes with me. Isabelle let go of me and moved towards Jace. Then she punched him. Right in the face.

"Oh my god, JACEY!" Kaelie yelled and threw herself at Jace. He pulled away from her and looked at me. There was regret clear in my eyes but I told myself he only regretted it because he was caught.

Right then Simon came over with a guy I'd never seen before. He was slightly taller than Simon and had dark skin and brown eyes. I felt Maia tense beside me and turned to see her eyes wide with shock, fear and disbelief.

I turned to Simon, confused. "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Jordan," Simon replied happily, motioning at the boy beside him.

The name, Maia's expression, it all registered for me. Apparently it did for Isabelle, too.

"Jordan, huh?" She said as if daring him to contradict her. He couldn't though, he was too busy staring at Maia in shock. Izzy took a step forward, towards him but I put a restraining hand on her arm. She looked at me confused.

"You got to do it last time," I said. "Allow me." She grinned, immediately understanding what I said as I took a step forward. And I punched Jordan. Right in the face.

* * *

**So here is the summary, and it's called Taking Different Paths. It's an Mortal Instruments Fanfic.**

**Clary's parents, Valentine and Jocelyn, separated four years ago. Clary's lived with her mom ever since and her brother, Jonathan, stayed with her dad. A year ago, Jocelyn met Luke Garroway, a man who just proposed to her. Jocelyn, wanting to get on with the marriage, filled for a divorce and the court case has just ended and Valentine has full custody of Clary. Clary moves to New York and away from her mom, her soon-to-be step dad and her boyfriend, Sebastian. Her older brother, now graduated, escaped the custody battle and attends college in New York. Upon moving in with her dad, high school football coach and owner of Morgenstern Banking, Clary meets some new friends as well as reconnects with an old one she had lost touch with after her parent's separation. The most captivating by far, though, is her father's star athlete, Jace Wayland. **

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fav it...?**


	12. Quarrels and Ice

**Chapter 12**

**JPOV (Jordan)**

"Bye, Jordy," my mother yelled from across the front office as I made my way out. I winced, really hoping that no one heard. The school was almost empty aside from the stern-looking woman from behind the front desk.

My mom and I moved to Idris a week ago. My dad died a month before in a car crash and my mom decided shortly after to move back to Idris, my mom's hometown and where the rest of our family still lived.

In the hallway outside the office was a man in a gray suit who looked like he would be in his early forties talking to another man. As I got closer to the talking men, the one in the suit dismissed the other and made his way towards me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were blue, a calm and slightly dark blue but they shone with kindness. He just looked light the kind of guy that was never mad.

"You must be Jordan Kyle, the new student. I'm the headmaster, Mr. Garroway. I'm pretty lenient about how you address me, though. To most I'm Luke," he said kindly, holding out his hand and smiling.

I shook his hand and nodded, not quite sure what to say, seeing he already knew who I was.

"Most of the students are currently down in the gymnasium; there is a welcome back dance tonight. You're welcome to join in or go to your dorm, your choice. Oh! Simon," Luke called out to a scrawny, dark-haired boy with glasses and he turned. His eyes met Luke's and smiled and then met mine, his brow raised.

"Hey, Luke," the boy said, coming closer. "What's up?" I raised a brow at how familiar this boy seemed to be with his headmaster.

"This is a new student, Jordan Kyle. I was just telling him about the dance. Would you mind showing Mr. Kyle his way to the dance?"

"Sure, Luke." He turned his attention back to me. "What's up? I'm Simon."

"Jordan," I responded with a nod of my head.

"Well, let's go," Simon said turning away and heading down the hall, calling over his shoulder with the raise of a hand, "Later, Luke."

I followed after him and he looked over as I came up beside him. "So, new, huh? Where'd you come from?"

"Uh, I just moved from New York."

"New York? My friend lived in New York a couple years ago."

"Oh, cool…" I trailed off. By then we were in the gym and Simon seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Oh, there she is," He said almost to himself and pointed at a red head. I looked to where he pointed and immediately saw a head full of the brightest red hair I'd ever seen.

"She your girlfriend?" I smirked at him as we made our way over to her. "She's hot."

Simon laughed. "No. She's my best friend. But I'd keep comments like that to yourself and get in line, she has a boyfriend and a line of suitors."

"Nah, not my type," I said, which is true. Yeah, she was hot but I liked my girls… thicker.

I looked over at the girl again just as we got about a yard away and my breath caught in my throat. I stared at the girl that filled my dreams sporadically for the past few years. She was still beautiful, but so much more than she was in my memories. She didn't see me yet, but I saw her and it broke my resolve as her name fell from my lips. So easily it came, like breathing. Though I knew it shouldn't; she hated me. But I- I loved her. Even after all this time, I still loved her.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a raven haired girl move forward towards a blonde guy and watched her fist collide with his face. Another blonde with hot pink dyed tips threw herself at him but he shrugged her off, his eyes on the red head, who was looking back into his eyes, hers a mix of hurt and betrayal. I wondered in the back of my head if the blonde currently clutching his bloody nose was her boyfriend.

Then I felt it. Her stare. It was heavy on me, like a weight placed on my shoulders, one I couldn't lift; one I didn't want to lift. I met her eyes and they widened with shock and disbelief. The redhead looked over at Maia and followed her gaze to me, her eyebrows raised in confusion. I barely registered this, though, because my eyes were still locked with Maia's. Her eyes flashed with hurt as she took me in, and I knew why. She was remembering _that_ night.

"Simon," the redhead said, her eyes still on me, suspicious. "Who's this?"

"This is Jordan," Simon said from beside me.

I looked at the redhead and her gaze flickered from Maia's to mine and her eyes widened with realization.

"Jordan, huh?" I saw the raven haired girl that punched the red head's boyfriend step towards me but the red head put a hand on her arm, holding her back. I eyed them both warily as the redhead said something to the other girl and she grinned back at her.

The redhead stepped towards me and I looked over at Simon, confused, but before I could say anything the redhead reached her target, which turned out to be me, cocked her fist and extended it.

"Ah!" I yelled, groaning at the sudden pain in my jaw and holding it as I looked at the red head in amazement. For someone who looked about 5'3, she had a lot of force in that tiny fist of hers.

"Clary!" a voice called out from behind us. We all turned and saw Luke, who looked as shocked as I did, coming towards us.

**JPOV (Jace)**

I held my nose, blood still dripping from it and stared at Clary. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at me when finally she raised her eyes to meet mine. We stared at each other and I saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes and I wanted so bad right then and there to tell her everything. To explain what happened with Kaelie and tell her it was nothing. But I didn't get the chance. I was aware of Simon slightly beside me and I looked over and saw a guy beside him. He was gawking at Maia like he was seeing his dead aunt standing before him. I looked away from him as Simon introduced him and Clary started talking. I looked over her shoulder at Alec and he shook his head at me. I sighed and looked down.

A second later a sudden exclamation of "AH!" made me look up to see Jordan, the new kid, clutching his jaw and staring at Clary in surprise and awe. I resisted grinning, she was a feisty little thing.

Right then I heard someone call out her name and turned to see Luke looking at Clary, surprised.

"They're bleeding! They must go to the nurse! Isabelle and Clary, please escort them there so Ms. Amatis can take a look at them."

"Luke, I completely agree with you but I really think I need some alone time to reflect on what I just did," Isabelle said, looking at Luke innocently.

"I think that that will be very beneficial, Ms. Lightwood," Luke said, nodding. Isabelle smiled and walked off, winking at Clary. "Well, Ms. Roberts, you're up."

Maia looked as if she was going to protest but thought better of it, sighed and turned away, Clary closely behind her.

Jordan and I followed, still clutching our faces in pain.

"So what'd you do?" I asked, chuckling.

**CPOV (Clary)**

_God. That was so stupid. What am I going to tell Jace when he asks why I'm mad at him? And Alec? Uh, _I sighed.

Maia looked over at me. "What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Does it look like I fucking know?" She snapped, and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so _shocked_. I haven't seen him in years, and now he just shows up."

We reached the nurses office and nurse Amatis looked up as we entered.

"Hey, guys. What do you need?" Then she saw the boys behind us and gasped before leading them both over to the two beds covered in paper. She muttered something about ice and walked into the back room. She returned and handed a bag to me and one to Maia.

"Okay, just hold it to their face and yell if you see any signs of swelling, I'll be right at my desk," she said.

"But I'm the one who punched Jordan! Surely I should help him," I protested and Maia nodded beside me in agreement.

"That may be so," Nurse Amatis said over her shoulder, and as she reached the doorway she turned and finished, "But I can see where the true quarrels lie." And with that she left the room, leaving us staring after her in shock.


	13. Flashbacks and Moments

**Sorry, guys! I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but it was my birthday so I was out with family and friends all day... sooo here it is! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**CPOV (Clary)**

"Ow! Watch it," Jace chastised me as I held the ice pack to his nose. It had stopped bleeding but was still crusted with dried blood around his nostrils.

I ignored his comment other than slightly loosening my hold. I sighed and looked over Jace's shoulder to see Maia and Jordan in an intense discussion.

Jace sighed. "Clary."

I ignored him again but soon found myself staring into his eyes as he reached a hand up and tugged my chin so I was looking at him.

"Clary, can we talk? Please just let me explain," his eyes were soft and pleading.

I sighed again, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What's to explain, Jace? You were making out with the school skank. Period," I snapped, then added with a failed attempt at nonchalance, "Why would I care anyways."

"For the same reason I'd care!" Jace whisper-shouted before taking a breath and continuing. "Look, Clary. I didn't want to kiss her; she kissed me. I was pulling away when you came. I have no interest in her or any girl that's not…" He trailed off.

"That's not what?" I asked as curiosity overwhelmed me.

"Not what," he whispered softly, so soft I had to lean in to make out the words. "Who."

My breath caught in my throat and suddenly he was leaning in, towards me. His gaze traveled to my lips as mine watched his. In the back of my mind a voice was helplessly and pointlessly shouting, "ALEC! ALEC!" but I couldn't think about anything—anyone other than Jace.

I was suddenly aware of a freezing, moist feeling on my hand as the ice pack breaks me out of my trance.

_Oh, god! I almost kissed Jace! Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

"I should, uh, get more ice," I forced out as I pulled away and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

**MPOV (Maia)**

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"Forever and always," I turned to kiss him and breathed in. I loved the smell of Jordan; it was unidentifiable yet so entrancing.

I glanced up at the soft knock on the door and made my way over to open it. A grin stretched across my face as I took in the sight of Jordan with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"They're beautiful," I said, taking the flowers out of his outstretched hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"The guy told me that you should always get flowers as beautiful as the girl you're giving them to. I told him that is impossible when no flower—or anything for that matter is half as beautiful as you."

I grinned at his cheesiness and pulled him in for a real kiss.

"I love you," I said as I pulled back.

"Give it to me," Jordan laughed as he reached for the controller that I was constantly moving out of his reach.

"No way," I laughed as he got up. I ran outside, into the backyard where it was sunny and hot. I laughed as he caught up and pulled me to the ground before tickling me ferociously.

"Ah! Hahaha, no! Oh, please," I wheezed as I laughed.

I shook my head as memories filled my head of me and Jordan together. It just made the feeling worse, the feeling of betrayal and hurt. All of the I love you's and kisses and moments together just seemed so fake and like it was a dream that ended up to be one of the worst of nightmares. Could I blame it, though? Could I be mad or even sad? Being with Jordan was a dream and when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

"I can't take this anymore!" I jump at Jordan's abruptness as he knocks the ice pack I'm holding to his jaw away from him.

"Jor—," he cuts me off.

"No! I'm tired of this!"

"Tired of wha—"

"Of you! Of this," he gestured between us then lowered his voice. "Of there not being an us. I'm tired of it. I have thought of you every minute since that night, scared shitless that you hated me, and that you truly believed that I would ever cheat on you!" his voice raised again with each word, and his eyes burned with intensity.

"Well you did! I saw you with that skank, that doesn't give me much to believe or not believe for that matter!" I snapped as my anger from all those years came flooding back into me.

"Please, Maia. You have to believe me! Screw forgiving me, at least listen to what I have to say!" His voice was pleading me as he tried to will me to listen to him with his eyes. He didn't wait for me to respond, though he just rushed right into the story.

"I don't remember much from that night, I can't tell you exactly what happened. All I know is I woke up later, my mom said I was out for three hours and unaware for a few more after that. I was lying in a hospital bed with my mom and a nurse towering over me talking about whether or not the drugs and alcohol would affect me long-term." I couldn't help it, I was too curious.

"Drugs?" Jordan didn't do drugs.

"Yeah, right? Confused me, too. The drug in my system was ecstasy." I stared at him, confused. "Apparently that doesn't mix too well with alcohol. My mom told me after the nurse left what happened. Apparently Lily," my eyebrows shot up at the mention of my old best friend, "found me. She said something about you storming out and telling her that I'm an asshat and she came to find me. I was with Helen, nearly unconscious thanks to the drug-alcohol combo. Lily yelled at Helen and called my mom. She said there was an ambulance and everything. My mom and the doctors were worried about the effect on my system and kept me in the hospital for another day. My mom insisted I stay home for the next few days, too. Maia, I wanted so bad to talk to you, see you, but I couldn't. You have to believe me. That day I came back you just kept ignoring me, it was killing me. I decided I would go to your house after school and make you listen to me but you left after lunch and your house was deserted. You never answered my calls or emails, and soon enough the number wouldn't work. It killed me every day, Maia. It still does."

"I believe you," I whispered, and I did. Helen always did hate me. She thought I 'stole' Jordan from her. Looking into Jordan's eyes, he looked so broken and I hated that I was the reason for it. That didn't stop me from saying, "but it doesn't change anything. I forgive you, Jordan. But this doesn't make things the way they were."

Jordan's head fell and I wanted to take back what I said. Before i could say anything he raised his head once more, hope in his eyes.

"Friends, though, right?" He asked

"Sure, Jordan. Friends," I said and he grinned at me.


	14. Revelations and Tears

**Okay, so the reason I haven't updated in a week is two reasons. The good one? I was at the beach all week with my best friends. The bad? as soon as I got back I got really sick. Alas, here I am: beachless, germ-free and ready to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**IPOV**

_Well, glad I got out of that one_, I thought as I made my way out of the gym, only turning once to throw an apologetic glance and slight smile to Clary.

I ran through my head where I should go but before I made up my mind I heard a distinctly familiar voice call my name.

I turned and saw Simon running towards me, grinning. I smiled as he reached me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Si," I said, hiding a blush at his close proximity. "What's up?"

"I—um, well you see I was—um…," Simon stuttered and I couldn't help the small smile that overcame my face at his adorableness. "I was going to my room! Yeah, I was going to my room… and I saw you!"

I stifled a laugh as he said that, pointing a finger in the air and looking proud of himself as if he'd recently discovered the cure for cancer.

"Oh, cool," I said. "So what about that Jordan kid, huh? God, if he wasn't such a dick to Maia and, of course her ex—I would so go for that. I mean he was hot. In kind of a rugged way though."

Simon stopped abruptly and I turned in confusion to look at him.

"He's hot now? Huh? Is that it? Is there another guy I must fend off for your affections now? Seriously, Isabelle! How can you not see that I've been in love with you forever? I mean, I know I'm dorky and a geek and you're beautiful, popular, gorgeous, talented and really pretty but that doesn't mean that—"My eyes slowly grew wider and wider as Simon talked but my mind only pulled in certain words.

_In love with you… you're beautiful…_

I've never been called beautiful before. No—it was always sexy, hot or bangable. But hearing Simon say these things, things I'd never thought I'd hear from him outside my dreams, I couldn't help the rush of feeling that spread throughout me. Before I registered what I was doing I reached up and put my hands on Simon's cheeks, pulling him into a gentle kiss that told him everything I was thinking. Putting all the love, doubt and any feeling I've ever felt towards him into the kiss.

Pulling back, I stared him in the eyes and told him the three words that he should know by now and that I should've said long ago, "I love you, too, Simon."

**APOV**

God, I don't know what to do. I don't want to break her heart but I think that by now it's inevitable. This whole 'plan' idea was idiotic and amateur. And then there's Magnus—I didn't even know what that was or even if that was anything.

I was taken out of my thoughts by sharp, insistent knocks. I stood up and made my over to the door, opening it to find Clary bouncing on her toes.

She didn't wait for me to say anything before she stormed in. I closed the door slowly, confused, and turned to face her.

"Clary?" I said, watching as she paced with her fist clenched around something. Only when a drop of water fell did I realize it was ice. "What's with the ice?"

She groaned in frustration and walked over to the trash can, throwing it out and muttering about stupid attractive blondes', 'fucking freezing' and 'hand's wet'. My eyes widened at Clary words, or what I could catch of them. She was really mad. Clary never cussed like that.

"Um… Clary?" I asked but before I could continue she walked right up to me and kissed me, hard.

Breaking apart, she screamed in frustration and kicked a shoe that was left on the floor before declaring, "I think we need to break up."

My eyes widened even more, now taking up about half of my head, at her anger but I was elated inside that I had found a way out of breaking up with her and breaking her heart—or more like, it found me.

I walked slowly to the bed where she had taken refuge and sat beside her. "Uh… why Clare?"

"Don't you feel it, Alec? Or more like, _not_ feel it?" she asked, exasperated. "All year, it's dead. There's nothing there—no spark, nothing. I'm not even sure if there ever was. But I don't want to go on pretending." She looked up at me, anxious.

I reached up and placed my hand on her cheek. "Clary, don't look so nervous. I'm not mad. I actually agree. But I don't want this to be the end. I still want to be your friend. And I don't want it to be awkward."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

We both turned at the sound of the doorknob rattling to see Jace strolling in. He looked at us and grimaced before masking his face of all emotions.

"What's up, lovebirds. I didn't interrupt any intense declarations of undying and eternal love did I?" He said sarcastically as he got a coke out of the refrigerator.

"Actually, no," I said, moving away from Clary. "More like an intense 'let's still be friends' breakup." I said, meeting Clary's grin with my own.

"Oh, you told her you were gay? Finally, I thought you were going to keep it a—," but he didn't finish because he saw what I saw. He saw what broke my heart: Clary stood there, looking at me heartbroken with water filling her eyes.

She swallowed, "since when?" She didn't yell or scream, but I think that just made it worse; hearing the hurt and betrayal and anguish in her voice and knowing that I'm the reason.

"Clary—," I started.

"Since when, Alec?" She cut me off, her voice sharper.

"I think since always but I didn't truly know it until…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the words that we both knew were coming.

"Until when?"

"A little while after we started dating. I realized it… felt wrong." My voice grew quieter with each word and I stared at the ground. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't see the pain and accusation etched into her face.

I heard a sob and looked up as the tears finally escaped her red-rimmed eyes and trailed down her face. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, a red blur.

Jace stood there, frozen in shock. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know—,"

"Save it, Jace." I turned and walked out of the room. I knew it was unreasonable to be mad at Jace. I should have told her long ago, not string her along in a relation that was never going to go anywhere and just end badly. My elation from earlier when Clary and I deemed ourselves friends was gone—replaced by self-hatred and regret. I laughed bitterly, without humor at the irony that we were far from friends now. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me.

* * *

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fave it...?**

**Let me know :)**


	15. Distracting Thoughts and A Break

**Okay, first things first. This chapter takes place ONE MONTH LATER than where the last left off. NO WORRIES, everything that happened in the past month will be explained throughout this chapter. I did this because it was pretty uneventful and I figure it would be better, not to mention more dramatic, if there was some time in between.**

**Also I'm really excited because my other TMI fanfic is really taken off! If you haven't read it yet, I'm told it's great ;) hahaha Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**CPOV**

I looked around my dorm for anything I might have wanted to take home with me for the break. I couldn't even begin to explain how excited I was for a week away from what I used to love. Things have changed a lot in the past month since the night of the dance. Alec used to stand outside my room every night, begging I at least talk to him or let him explain. He doesn't anymore though; I guessed he realized I'm not worth the trouble and gave up. Jace avoided me like the plague but every time we're in a room together I could feel him watching me, but he always looked away when our eyes met. Izzy's been like my seeing dog for the past month. She's probably the only reason I've been eating rather than picking at my food, thoughts elsewhere.

Speaking of Izzy, I looked up as the door opened to see her and Simon walk in, holding hands. They've been dating for the past month, too. That was one of the few thing I picked up on in my stupor. Simon said hi and went to lounge on Izzy's bed as she came and sat down beside me.

"Hey, my parents are here; I just came to say goodbye. Also, since we live in New York not far from you, I'm expecting you to come over. Or I'll come there. Either way, we'll see each other this break, deal?"

I nodded and offered Izzy a weak smile. She grinned and got up, kissed Simon on the cheek and waved one last time before closing the door behind her. I didn't notice Simon had moved until he was crouched in front of me, holding my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I'm gonna miss you this week, Clare. You better call, got it?" He smiled.

"You're starting to sound like Izzy," I mumbled but nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll call."

He gave me a hug and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sighed and dragged my bag over to beside the door. Sitting on my bed, thoughts of them flooded my mind. I mean, Jace? I don't even know what to do about him. I like him… more than I should. More than one should like a sarcastic, rude, beautiful, egotistical _friend_.

Someone knocked on my door and I stood to get it.

Reaching for the doorknob the person spoke. "Clary, _please_ open up," he pleaded. I froze, knowing the voice. "It's Alec," he said, as if I could have forgotten.

I walked backwards until the back of my knee hit the bed, pulling me backwards until I lay flat on my back and staring at the ceiling. He knocked once more then left, sighing in frustration.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from my mother.

**We're outside.**

I grabbed my duffle bag and made my way out of the dorm.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Jacey? Jacey, babe, are you listening to me?"

My eyes snapped back to Kaelie as she waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, of course," I said, still partly distracted.

Kaelie pulled my head down and kissed me, wasting no time in invading my mouth with her tongue. I pulled back, my mind still stuck on Clary.

"What's wrong?" Kaelie asked, trying to kiss me again.

"No- nothing." She kissed me again but I turned my head so she got my cheek.

"JACE! We're leaving; let's go!" Alec yelled, walking past. He was still mad at me. Those five words were the only ones he'd spoken to me all day. He didn't talk to me at all unless he has too. I sighed and grabbed my bag from the floor beside me and followed after him, not saying a word to Kaelie as I left.

* * *

**IPOV**

The car ride wasn't too long of a drive but it was long enough for my mind to slip away. The night of the dance, after I left Simon, was all downhill. First I went to my room to find Clary sobbing in the bathroom, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the smeared makeup off her face. She told me what happened and I stormed over to Alec's room, only to be told by a distracted and distraught Jace that he went for a walk. I ran into him on the way back to my room and confronted him. After a long discussion, I knew everything: Alec being gay, Jace was in love with Clary, the plan that was supposed to fix everything but only ended up making it worse.

The car stopped and I hopped out giving my waiting mother and little brother, Max, a hug. My dad got out of the car and grabbed my bag while Alec and Jace grabbed theirs. Jace was staying with us for the break because his parents were really busy and didn't want Jace to have to travel with them all week.

I went up to my room and texted Clary, inviting her over tomorrow.

* * *

**CPOV**

I rung the doorbell and waited as Isabelle opened the door, smiling. We basically just hung out all day while Izzy forced me to let her do my nails and toes. We headed down to the kitchen around lunch to get something to eat.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked me with her head stuck in the fridge as she pawned around for food. I watched her from the high stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What do you_ have_?" I countered.

"Uh, well there's—"

She's cut off as another person enters the room. "Hey, Izzy, where's the chi—" Jace stopped and stared at me.

I stood. "Well, Iz, actually don't worry about it. I should go," I quickly said, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door despite her protest.

I heard someone behind me and as I reached the door I was turned around by Jace grabbing my wrist gently.

I tugged away from him and nearly ran out the door.

* * *

Later that day I sat on the couch eating a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream as I talked to Simon on the phone.

"So how's it with you and Iz?" I asked around a spoonful of ice cream.

_It's great. I think she's happy with me_, he responded.

"Of course she is! She's liked you almost as long as you've liked her!" I said.

_Yeah, I guess_, said Simon, sounding reassured. Right then the doorbell rang and I got up, telling Simon to hang on and set the ice cream down, only carrying a spoonful of ice cream and the phone resting between my shoulder and ear.

I opened the door and gasped, seeing the last person I expected to show up on my doorstep unannounced.

* * *

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fav it...?**


	16. Confessions and Milk

**Chapter 16**

**JPOV**

I stared up at the ceiling but I wasn't seeing the popcorn pattern that was looking back at me. All I thought about was Clary. Seeing her in the kitchen was a shock. I didn't know what I planned to do when I followed her out, I just did.

I kept imagining that somehow we would have ended up together. I didn't even know what she was mad at me about. I wasn't the one keeping secrets of my sexuality from her. I really didn't do anything to her.

Right then my door banged open as the doorknob hit the wall behind it. I looked up to see a fuming Izzy standing with her arms crossed, glaring at me.

"What the hell, Jace?" I knew she was talking about Clary.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled, indignant and defensive.

"Whatever," she turned, leaving before turning back. "Go to the store and get some milk, will you? I want to bake."

_Oh, God,_ I thought, but didn't bother refusing because a mad Isabelle is a very unhappy everyone else.

I slipped off the bed and slid my boots on, grabbing my leather jacket off the desk chair.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was vaguely aware of Simon's voice calling my name through the phone, but all my other attention was on the person standing before me. My hand, holding the spoon, fell away from my mouth, hanging limp at my side.

"Simon I gotta go," I said quietly.

_What? Clare, what's wrong?_, he asked.

"Nothing, Si. I'll call you later." I hung up without waiting for his response.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Clary, I came to talk," he said, pleading.

"About what, Jace?"

"I love you, Clary," he blurted out. I gasped and opened my mouth, not sure on what I was going to say. I didn't get a chance to find out. "No, don't say anything; let me talk. I don't know when I started loving you, or even if there was a specific time. But since the moment I saw you there was something about you. Something that kept drawing me in. I tried to ignore it, distracting myself with random girls that didn't mean a thousandth of what you mean to me. I tried avoiding you, but that just drove me crazy with the need to see you, to hear your voice. The next thing I knew I was telling Alec, my best friend and your_ boyfriend_ that I was in love with you and thinking up this great plan to get you. Every day, all I thought about was you and every night all I dreamed of is you. I've never wanted anything in my life so bad, let alone anyone. And I didn't even know why. What was so special about you that drew me in like an alcoholic searching for the last brandy on earth, cause that's what you are. You're the last there is, for me, at least. There's no one else, Clary. You've ruined every other girl for me, Clary, and you don't even know it. I don't even know what I'm doing here, God. I just found myself here, outside your door, Clary. I came here because I was searching for something. And I found it. I was searching for you, Clary. I say I don't know what it is, but I do. Clare, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're talented and you sure as hell know how to put me in my place. It's because of all these things, and God knows how much more, that I love you. And that I need you. What I'm saying is, Clary, please, just give me a chance. Give me one opportunity to show you that I mean all these things."

By the end of that he was inches away from me and I could feel his breath heating my face. He was so close, close enough to kiss. And I wanted to so bad. But I didn't.

I stepped back and felt the pang in my heart as his face fell. "Jace…" I trailed off, looking for the right words before realizing I didn't have them. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me that you love me," he pleaded again. "Tell me that you feel the same way."

"I can't," I breathed and that there was the biggest lie I knew I'd ever tell.

He stepped back, nodding. "Well I should go. Sorry for bothering you," he turned and I couldn't stop myself.

I couldn't stop myself because I_ did_ feel the same way, every part of it. But I was so scared that he would end up changing his mind. That he would decide that he _doesn't_ love me. I didn't want to take that chance. But I knew now, as I watched him walk away, I knew that I didn't have a choice anymore. I had it just as bad as he did.

I ran up to him, grabbing his wrist. He turned, surprised and hope flashed in his eyes.

"I'm willing to try, you know," I gestured between us, "this."

He grinned and lifted me up, spinning me around in a circle and I couldn't help the rush off giggles that exploded from inside me.

* * *

**APOV**

I came back in my room after using the bathroom to find it Jace-less. I shrugged and went to find Izzy.

By The Angel, she was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Iz? Have you seen Jace?" I asked.

"Oh, what? You're talking to him now?" She turned to look at me, eyebrows raised.

"Just—where is he?"

"He went to get milk, but he's been gone for a while." With that she turned and began stirring whatever disaster was in the mixing bowl in front of her.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, dialing his number and holding the phone to my ear.

"Alec! Hey, man. What's up?" He asked, sounding unusually cheery.

"Um, nothing. I was just wondering where you were," I said slowly.

"Dude, you'll never believe it! Clary agreed to date me! Well she agreed to try, but I have a good feeling about this." He said and I couldn't help the rush of resentment that Clary was talking to him.

"Whatever, Jace," I said.

He must have heard something in my voice because he said quietly, "Don't worry, Alec. I'll talk to her."

I smiled slightly and hung up, making my way up to my room. Feeling slightly better than I did that morning I pulled my phone back out and dialled Camille's number.

* * *

**Why is Alec calling Camille? The answer is in chapter 9.**

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fav it...?**

**LET ME KNOW :)**


	17. First Dates and Numbers

**Link for Clary's outfit is on my profile! You'll find it under IBS links, they link says "ALL OTHER OUTFITS IN IBS", you won't miss it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up as I heard someone on the stairs. I looked up and my breath caught as I met Clary's eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful in a floral dress that reached mid-thigh and matching converse, a cardigan in her hand. No doubt Izzy forced her into the dress by threatening her over the phone; I'll have to thank her for that.

"Hi," She said, sounding shy.

As she reached the last step I held out my hand. "Hey." I grinned.

She took my hand and smiled at me, pulling towards the door.

We ended up at Taki's and I pulled us into a booth by the window. We talked for a few minutes before a nasally, familiar voice pulled us out of our bubble.

"Jacey, babe. You didn't call!" I sighed deeply before looking up at Kaelie who was standing at the end of our booth, her hand on her hip and the other holding a small notepad at her side.

"I was busy, Kaelie." I said, irritated. A sudden idea popped into my head and I sat up, grinning and glancing at Clary looking at the menu pretending not to listen. "And besides, I have a girlfriend."

At this Kaelie gasped and Clary dropped her menu abruptly showing that she was, indeed, listening.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Clary demanded, glaring at me and lifting her drink.

"Who!?" Kaelie asked in the same tone. This would all be very amusing if I didn't fear for my life at the moment.

"Clary," I said, gesturing towards her.

Both of their eyes widened and Kaelie opened her mouth to say something when Clary spit her drink everywhere. To my major amusement, most of it hit Kaelie.

I roared in laughter. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Clary sputtered.

Kaelie was fuming and glaring at Clary. "You bitch!" she screamed and ran off towards the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were.

I clutched my side and wiped my eyes as I continued to laugh. My laugh cut off as I noticed Clary grabbing her jacket and standing up.

"Clary, wait!" I yelled, following after her.

She ignored me until we were outside when she turned around and glared at me.

"What?" she snapped, looking annoyed.

"Clary," I said slowly, "what's wrong?"

"What was that? In Taki's!"

"I believe that was you spitting sprite all over Kaelie." I said, amusement slipping into my voice again.

"I mean the whole—'girlfriend' thing," she whispered, looking around.

"Clary, I called you my girlfriend. I didn't tell someone a government secret, you're overreacting!" I tried to plead with her but I was really wondering why it bothered her so much that I called her my girlfriend. She answered my mental question a moment later as she looked at the ground and bounced on her toes nervously.

"I just… I didn't really think you were, you know, one to, uh… label things."

I mentally cursed myself and stepped closer to her. She was still looking down at her shoes so I reached up, tugging her chin gently so that she'd have to look at me.

"Clary?" I whispered.

"Yes, Jace?"

I smiled. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She gasped and tried to pull away but I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Um…" She looked lost. I merely raised my eyebrows and grinned at her. Slowly, she relaxed into me and smiled slightly. "Sure, Jace."

I bent down and leaned in, searching her eyes for hesitation and not finding any, I leaned down and met her lips.

This kiss was short but I didn't want to push her or go to fast. Never thought that I would want to take it slow with a girl, but Clary was different.

I grinned and tugged her hand pulling her towards central park.

* * *

**MPOV (Magnus)**

A knock at my door pulled me out of my dreamless sleep.

I groaned and rolled over, peering at the door.

"Who is waking me up at," I glanced at the clock beside my bed and became instantly more annoyed. "AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!"

I heard a distinctly feminine laugh and my cousin, Camille, opened the door and stepped in before I could complain about the light that came in with her.

"Magnus. I was going to tell you something you'd find to your great interest but if you'd prefer, I can just leave you to go back to sleep."

I growled and sat up, watching as she grinned when she knew she had me.

"Camille…"

"Yes, Maggie?" she asked with puzzled and innocent expression.

"What is it?" I forced patience into my tone.

"I just got a call from someone, asking for your number."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. "You are mistaken, then, cousin. For that information does not interest me in the least."

"Oh. Well, I apologize for I just moments ago gave Alec your number, but I'll call him back and…" she started to back out of the door.

"Wait!" I sat back up quickly. "Alec? As in Alec Lightwood?"

She walked out and began to close the door behind her, not turning as she said, "The very same."

* * *

**MPOV (Maia)**

I honestly don't know what to do about Jordan.

_One hour earlier_

My eyebrows furrowed as a notification popped up in the top, right corner of my screen, closely followed by more.

I opened up the page.

_Jordan Kyle Posted:_

_Being in love with Maia Roberts should be a relationship status._

I smiled and scrolled down, reading the various comments.

_Awwnnn that's soooo sweet._

_I wish my boyfriend would post stuff like this…_

_He's cute… yummy._

The comments ranged from creepy to 'awn' the further into them I got.

I knew I liked Jordan; I may have even still loved him. I _did_ know that I wasn't indifferent to him like I pretended to be on a daily basis.

I sighed and shut my computer, placing it on the table before standing up to go for a run.

* * *

**Love it...? **

**Hate it...?**

**Review/Alert/Fav it?**

**LET ME KNOW :)**


End file.
